


A Barisi Christmas Dinner

by BarisiGirl



Series: Tux's [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Its Christmas time and Rafael and Sonny are hosting their first Christmas dinner with Catalina and there is surprise guest that arrives.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Tux's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685044
Kudos: 18





	A Barisi Christmas Dinner

Catalina was sitting in her high chair watching her papi get the pork ready for tonight’s dinner. Rafael had his back turned, he could hear his 7mth old daughter clapping her hands and saying ‘Papi’, he smiled to himself. Rafael couldn’t believe that just a month ago Catalina was only saying ‘daddy’, now she was saying ‘Abby’, ‘up’ and she was learning new words every day. As Rafael was picking Catalina out of her high chair, he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a pair of lips press behind his left ear. Catalina started bouncing in Rafael’s arms when she saw here daddy.

“The pork just go in?”

“Yes. I’m glad everyone is bringing a dish”

“Who’s bringing the turkey?”

“Liv and Noah”

“No” Rafael and Sonny turned to their daughter in surprise. “Say that again Catalina” sonny asked her.

“No” Catalina squealed.

Sonny and Rafael were not sure what their daughter meant and as they had a few hours till everyone got there, they got stuck into cleaning their home. Sonny put Catalina into her fenced area while Rafael put some music on. Every now and then they would look over at Catalina and laugh as she used the fence to stand up, wiggle and bounce dancing to the music. And they would join her in dancing.

After a couple of hours, Rafael let his mom in, who went straight to her granddaughter, who then preceded to squeal “Abby”. Rafael checked on the pork while Sonny took a shower, after which they would swap. From the kitchen, Rafael could hear his mom ask Catalina who was coming. Lucia listed off everyone and when she got to Noah, Catalina laughed and said “No”. Rafael clicked and realised that the first time she said it was right after he said Noah. Rafael smiled and couldn’t wait to tell sonny.

Rafael met Sonny in their bedroom, Sonny was just putting the t-shirt on when Rafael kissed him.

“Catalina was trying to say Noah”

“She was? How do you know babe?”

“Mami was talking with her and was listing off who was coming today and when she got to Noah, our smart daughter said ‘No’”

“Really. Our baby girl is really smart. Should we tell Liv and Noah?”

“No, let it be a surprise, her Christmas present to Noah”

“So we have 2 surprises today. I cant wait”

“Neither can i. You go out and check that my mother hasn’t corrupted our daughter, I’m gonna have my shower and get ready. Everyone should be here in an hour” with one final kiss, Sonny left their bedroom laughing. Sonny asked Lucia not to mention Catalina’s new word, which she happily agreed.

Soon Rafael entered the living room and Lucia could see that once again, they were wearing matching tux t-shirts that were red with a candy cane in a pocket, green bow tie, white shirt, green with red lined vets and red berries with green leaves on the lapel. Lucia passed her granddaughter to her fathers so she could take a photo of the Barba-Carisi family. Lucia took a few photos, but the one she loved most was of Rafael and Sonny looking at their daughter held by both of them with so much love in their eyes, Lucia tea red up at the thought that if her husband, Rafael’s father, were still alive, the family standing in front of her would not exist.

As Lucia showed the photos to Sonny, Rafael went to answer the door and found Amanda, Jesse, Frannie and Fin. Rafael let them in in spite of the laughing coming from Amanda and Fin

“Amanda, Jesse, Fin, you remember my mother Lucia”

“Of course Jesse and I do. Hello Lucia, this is Frannie”

“Hola Amanda and Jesse and very nice to meet you Frannie”. Frannie kept wagging her tail at the attention.

“Merry Christmas Mrs Barba’

“Always the gentleman Fin” at which Rafael was sure that Fin blushed.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door which Sonny answered this time to see that Liv and Noah had arrived. Once all the dishes that everyone had brought were on the breakfast bar and the presents under the tree, Rafael pulled the pork from the oven and laughed as he felt Frannie’s nose against his leg, clearly asking for some. As he carved the pork, he made sure that some ended on the floor for Frannie. When everyone had a plate full of food, Rafael’s phone dinged to indicate that he had received a text. Rafael looked up smiling and told everyone to not eat just yet a their final guest had arrived. As Rafael went to the door, he looked back to see confused faces. The door opened and the 2 men hugged as they hadn’t see each other for a few years. 

  
Liv hearing Spanish coming from the door, got up to see and was surprised to see her former partner Nick Amaro.

“Hi Liv. Surprise”

Liv and Nick hugged and soon the 3 walked into the living room to very surprised Amanda and Fin.

“Hi Sonny, Lucia, Amanda, Fin. Yes and you Frannie” Frannie had walked over to Nick with her tail wagging and nose sniffing the air.

“Noah honey, you remember uncle Nick, don’t you?” Noah didn’t answer and hid behind Jesse.

“You must be Jesse. Very nice to meet you, Uncle Rafi and uncle Sonny told me a lot about you”

“They did?”

“Yes.. I used to work with everyone here except Lucia” Jesse smiled and then everyone heard a shy “Hi’ from Noah.

“And this must be Catalina Barba-Carisi. You’re so pretty” Catalina giggled.

“Love the matching shirts” Nick laughed.

Nick placed his bag of presents under the tree with the others. Rafael played Christmas music on the stereo. Everyone then started eating. Everyone complimented Rafael on the pork and he blushed as it was the first time in a long time he had cooked pork for Christmas.

“I just got a text from Mike, who says Merry Christmas everyone and that your presents are in the post” Sonny said smiling.

Once dinner was eaten and presents opened, Lucia pulled out.a small photo album and showed a photo of Rafael when he was a kid, he was dressed up as Scrooge as his class did a production of A Christmas Carol.

“Aw, you looked so cute love”

“Mami” Rafael pleaded with her not to finish the story.

“Rafael was so excited that when he got one, he couldn’t stay still, his father yelled at him saying that under no circumstances was his son to participate in a play as he didn’t want his son to become a pansy”

Sonny hugged his husband while everyone had sad looks on their faces as Lucia continued.

‘I was able to convince my husband that it was the only thing that Rafael had asked for that Christmas and that there was no money involved, and that Rafael would be out of the home rehearsing. He eventually said that Rafael could participate, but that that would be the only time as he didn’t want a faggot for a son. This photo was take on the night, mami paid for my ticket so I could watch my mijo up on stage wearing that black top hat and grey scarf”.

Before anyone could say anything, everyone heard Catalina say “No” loudly as she reached for Noah.

“Did she just say No?”

“No Liv, she was trying to say Noah, but could only say ‘No’”

Noah hugged Catalina and soon, both Noah and Jesse were trying to get Catalina to say Noah and Jesse, but she would only say ‘No’

After dessert, Catalina started to get grumpy so Rafael picked her up in his arms and started to sing ‘O Holy Night’ in both English and Spanish. Everyone watched on in wonder as Catalina closed her eyes and yawned which had Noah and Jesse yawning as well. Rafael put Catalina to bed and came back out to say goodbye to everyone and to help clean up. Nick carried Noah out for Liv while Fin carried Jesse and Amanda lead Frannie out. Sonny set up their spare bedroom for Lucia before joining Rafael in the living room.

“I’m sorry you went through that love, I bet you were the best Scrooge your school ever had”

“I wanted to be on Broadway, so as well as getting my Political Science degree, I also have an English degree and before you ask, I acted on stage while in collage and law school, ask Rita how many standing ovations I received”.

“I love you Rafael Eduardo Barba-Carisi”

“And I love you Dominick ‘Sonny’ Lorenzo Barba-Carisi”

“Oh look love, a mistletoe” Sonny said pointing above their heads.

“Merry Christmas cariño” Rafael said before he kissed his husband.

“Go to bed you two” Rafael and Sonny heard Lucia say before heading to bed giggling.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. 
> 
> Hopefully some of you may have noticed the things Lucia mentions Rafael in the photo from ‘A Christmas Carol’ that Raul Esparza recently did.
> 
> The inspiration for this story was when i was listening to Raul’s version of ‘O Holy Night’ https://youtu.be/umaWqB-luaE, and i could see Rafael singing this to Catalina.


End file.
